1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming system and an image forming device for executing an image formation process.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices capable of executing a so-called direct print function in which data obtained form an external memory device (e.g., a USB memory) is directly obtained and the obtained data is subjected to a print process have been widely used. An example of such a image forming device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-7701A (hereafter, referred to as JP HEI 11-7701A).